Satellite based navigation systems such as the Global Positioning System (GPS) and other global navigation satellite systems (GNSSs), and other navigation systems implemented using remote sensors, are useful for the control, including particularly the automated navigation, of vehicles. Such navigation systems have been used, for example, for the automatic steering of vehicles, including rubber-tied gantry (RTG) cranes, lawn mowers, and tractors, and other automated ground vehicles over redundant, replicable or otherwise pre-defined paths. Navigation of such vehicles may include automatically matching a trajectory of a vehicle to a pre-mapped path or otherwise desired pre-determined path. Navigation systems suitable for use in implementing such systems may include, for example, GNSSs and/or other satellite-based systems, and local systems using for example transmitters emitting positioning signals from known positions inside buildings, etc. Examples of GNSSs may include, for example, the Galileo positioning system, the GLONASS navigation system, and the Compass navigation system, among others.
In a variety of ways, improvements in satellite- and other remote-sensor based automatic navigation are desirable, both with respect to the quality of the navigation processes (e.g., with respect to the accuracy and/or reliability of navigation, and the stability of navigated vehicles) and in the application of such processes to broader ranges of vehicle types—including, for example, transit buses, passenger aircraft, and other vehicles which it may be desirable to guide over predefined paths reliably, with high accuracy.